Bloodridden
Bloodridden is a fan-fiction made by LukaCat. It's about a girl named Cul whose whole family died in a plane crash, and she thinks that since she can't be happy, no one else should be. Chapter one - The Beginning It was 7:00 A.M. in Tokyo, Japan. Cul and her family were getting their bags packed and ready for a long plane ride to Cul's grandmother's house, which was located about 8 hours away by plane. Cul was very happy. She hadn't seen her grandmother for years. Once the family was done packing, they headed over to the airport. Cul and her brother were eager to get on a plane for the first time. "Hello, welcome to the airport!" said the flight assistant. "Please buckle your seat-belts and prepare for a long ride. Thank you". Cul and her family buckled their seat-belts, as requested. The plane lifted off! Cul held on tightly to her brothers arm while closing her eyes. "Silly Cul, it's much smoother than I heard from the people at school." he said. "Aw, but that's no fair! You told me I might die!" Cul said. "Now kids, there's nothing to be afraid of. The sky is clear, and we have a professional pilot!" Cul's mother said. Cul was still very scared, though. She grabbed her plush and held on to it tightly. "O-...OW!" the flight assistant screamed. "EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT, THE PLANE IS OUT OF FUEL! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" she screamed. Everyone started to panic. 15 minutes had passed and the plane was nearing the ground. Cul's family were huddled in a corner as she went into the back room of the plane. She looked for anything that might help. "C'mon now, there has to be something!" she thought to herself. She dug in the stashes of boxes, tearing them open as sweat dripped down her face. She finally found something that could help her, but only her - a parachute. She quickly strapped it on and ran for the nearest door. Her family saw her, and she bid them farewell. She jumped and the parachute opened. Tears were flying through the air as she fell. Later she landed. After hours of walking, trying to find the crashed plane, she found it. She limped over to it as fast as she could, being very tired. She found tons of bleeding bodies, and searched for her family. She was limping over to what looked like her mother, but tripped on someone's arm. It was her brother's arm. She looked behind her and saw his body. Her eyes teared up, and she said, "You really weren't lying...I might have died...but you died instead..." and began to weep over his body. Later, she found the rest of her family's bodies and cried for hours, sitting next to her brother's body. She tightened her fists and said, "If...if me and my family can't be happy...NO ONE ELSE'S CAN!" Chapter two - Anti-life It's been about 2 days since the death of Cul's family. Cul was sitting in a corner, "Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to you, God? Was I that full of sin that I needed to have my family taken away from me?!" she screamed in the corner of her empty house. Cul walked slowly over to the kitchen with her head down. She looked up at the wall, which had a set of knives on it. However, when she looked up, it seamed that her crisp blue eyes had turned a blood-crimson color. She continued walking over to the knives, and took the largest one off the rack and stepped out the door. She looked around on the side walk, and quickly shoved the knife her in pocket and carried on. After walking 3 blocks, she found a happy family who were playing a game of tag in the front yard. She glared at them, and her eyes began to turn crimson again. However, the family didn't notice her. The family had the same amount and genders that her's did. An older brother, a younger sister, a mother, and a father, all happily living together. She slowly walked in the yard and pulled out the knife. The father was busy running for his daughter, and the son was watching the three play. Cul quickly dashed up to the father and stabbed right through his skull, up to the house, where it hung off the knife. She had no other weapon besides that knife. The whole family noticed. The daughter was scarred along with her brother, and they both ran up to the mother and held on to her arm. Cul smiled and her eyes began to glimmer. "I love how no one is doing anything...And I thought you were all so full of love and care...Huh," Cul chuckled, "just another one of my million sins that made me lead up to this...Better finish it off.", she said. She pulled the knife out of the bleeding head and stabbed the other two. The only one left, was the daughter. Cull scraped the blood off the knife and on to her dress. She looked deep into the girl's eyes. She couldn't stand the innocent look of the girl, because that was exactly how Cul looked when she saw her dead family. Cul took the daughter hand and ran home with the scarred girl. Chapter three - So-said tears The daughter was frightened, she almost looked dead, but her eyes were open. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Cul got back to the empty house, and locked her in a cage like an animal. The girl began to cry, as Cul left the room, and went back into the kitchen. She put the knife back on the rack, as it began to drip blood onto the counter. Cul walked back over to the cage and knelt down. She looked into the girl's eyes, deeply. The little girl asked, "Y-..you're a girl.. why are you doing this to m-me?", she asked as tears ingolfed her face. Cul got back up and rested her back on the couch nearby. "Men aren't the only people who destroy lives. Woman, in my mind, are the ones who hold the true power. In fact, if you look at it, they can control marriage, children...everything that is important. I, for one, took advantage of my power. All the other women accept their lives...I can't. It's too unfair.", Cul exclaimed to the little girl..."But why? W-why did y-you take it o-out o-on me a-and m-my family?!", the little girl asked as she cried strongly. "Because. You didn't do anything to deserve it, now did you?", Cul said as she walked into the kitchen to sharpen the knife. After about a week of feeding the little girl very little and dealing with her stuggles, Cul decided to make the world "right" again. "Wh-where are you going?! You can't leave me!!!" the little girl said, worried. "Going to make this world acceptional. Like I did to you." Cul explained to the little girl. She grabbed the same knife that she had used on the other family. "NO! I CAN'T LET YOU! I-I JUST C-CAN'T LET YOU!!" The little girl said while trying to open the cage. Cul walked over to the cage and put another lock on it and swallowed the key. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!" The little girl cried. Cul walked out the door to do her duty once again. "..Why does she have to do this..." The little girl whimpered. She looked up and saw a picture of Cul and her family. "I-....is that her?....No it can't be...she looks so...happy and different..." she said. Chapter four - Mercy, and the mission of revenge. Weeks passed as the girl and Cul were inside the house, until yet again Cul decided to go out and kill. The girl that she kidnapped was used to seeing Cul leave and come back with a bloody knife, so she only sat and stayed quiet. Cul was going around a different block this time. And she saw a girl with pitch black hair sitting on a park bench. The park was quiet so Cul thought the girl was asleep. She began to walk up to the girl, until she was right in front of her. The girl had no reaction, she was just hanging her head down, looking at the grass. Cul grabbed her by the shirt and looked her in the eyes. And yet, the girl still stayed quiet, and her eyes were shut. "Are you even alive?" Cul asked. The girl suddenly opened her eyes. They looked completely soulless and empty, almost as if she was a ghost. "What do you want?" the girl asked. "I want to take your life, what else?" Cul replied. "Ha..as if you could even try." she responded to Cul's death-wish. "Are you saying I can't murder you?", "I'd like to see you try.". Cul pulled out her knife and threw her arm forward so she would stab the girl's eye, but she grabbed her arm and threw Cul back 3 feet. "Looks like I underestimated you..but I can still beat you" she said, dashing up from the ground and catches the girl in a head-lock with her knife to her head. "I can stab you whenever I want, you know." Cul said. "Please...don't..." said the girl. "Well...you are pretty strong and have a good strategy..so join me with my mission of revenge.", and so fourth, they were now partners. "So...what's your name?" Cul asked the girl. "Sterling...you can call me Sterling." she replied. "Well, you can call me Cul, then." Category:Page made by Luka Category:Original Story